


DC

by sueKay04



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-17
Updated: 2005-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sueKay04/pseuds/sueKay04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack moves to Washington DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DC

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to s9, but based on the spoilers about Jack's promotion to Homeworld Security.

Jack surveyed the room. Big. Sparse.

It needed more stuff.

An Airman shuffled in a corner, putting down yet another box.

"Thank you Airman." Jack called to the kid, "I'm sure I'll manage the rest."

"Of course sir." The boy said, before turning tail and literally running out of the room.

A moment later, after the loud slam of the front door, silence consumed the large apartment.

Jack looked round the bare ivory walls, glancing out of the window on the right, before tentatively stepping forward. One step after another. Toe by toe. The bare floorboards creaking under his weight. Another step and Jack found himself standing on a cream rug. The wooden creaking of the boards subsided, and Jack walked quicker, crossing over to his leather sofa in a few seconds. He sat down and immediately felt more at home. He leaned back, and closed his eyes.

For a moment, he felt as if he were back in Colorado Springs. The faint smell of next door's log fire wafting in. The delicate birdsong in his garden…

'BEEP!' The loud sound of a Juggernaught on a nearby motorway brought him crashing back to reality.

His eyes fluttered open, and he felt the sinking realisation that he was stuck here. In Washington D.C. Well over fifteen hundred miles from Colorado. Over a thousand miles from his office, the briefing room, the commissary, the Gate room, his home, Walter and Siler, Daniel, Teal'c…and Sam.

His heart plunged to even lower depths. What was he going to do? He loved Colorado Springs. It was a city, but a city with that lovely homely feel.

D.C. was different. All business.

He felt like screaming.

Jack opted to suppress his anguish, and instead removed his shoes and began padding over to his new kitchen.

Something shining caught his eye, and he realised Airman Carter - an irony if ever he'd seen one - had left his clipboard behind.

Jack picked it up, viewing the list of contents.

'Personal Items box one

Personal Items box two…'

And yadda yadda.

But something scrawled at the bottom of the list caught his attention.

'Mail ref. 425 From: Lieutenant Colonel Samantha J Carter.'

Huh?

"Reference 425?" He mumbled to himself as his eyes scanned the room. Finally, they rested on a small cardboard box. Quickly he moved to get it.

Jack opened it, and felt a photo frame through several layers of tissue paper. His curiosity getting the better of him, he ripped it open.

He chuckled at the picture. It was one his Clearwater Neighbour had taken of SG1 just a month earlier when the whole team had finally gone fishing. Sam and he were sitting in deck chairs smiling happily, while Daniel and Teal'c knelt behind them, making 'V' signs behind their heads.

As he admired the picture, he felt a piece of paper in his hand. It was a note. He carefully placed the frame on top of a stack of boxes, and opened the note.

_'To Jack,_

_Just a housewarming gift._

_Love you, Always_

_Sam_

_xxx'_

Jack's hear did a flip-flop and a lump formed in his throat as he read her words.

She loved him!

His shock gradually formed a large smile, and he read on.

_'PS. I'm low on sugar, so if you've got any I'm right across the hall.'_

Huh? What the? Across the hall?

He let the note fall to the floor, before retrieving his keys. Not bothering to put his shoes on, he sprinted out of his living room and along the hall, before bursting out of his front door and across the cold concrete of the landing. As his own door slammed shut, he knocked his next door neighbour's door, gathering his breath. The door opened a moment later.

Sam stood before him in pale blue pyjamas and a dressing gown, her face make-up free, her hair tousled and unbrushed.

"Hey Jack! You forgot the sugar didn't you?" She grinned widely at him, "But come on in!"

"Gladly!" He smiled walking in her front door.

Maybe D.C wouldn't be so bad after all!


End file.
